


Some Bullshit Headcanons for Carmen Sandiego

by smugPoet



Series: Carmen Sandiego fics [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Headcanon, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugPoet/pseuds/smugPoet
Summary: Some of my headcanons for Carmen Sandiego because I've watched it 4 times in the last two weeks and im absolutely in love with the show.





	Some Bullshit Headcanons for Carmen Sandiego

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i have requests and other shit to do, but im writing these down at midnight bc i want to and i have so many. these are such bullshit headcanons, and most of them are crack, but like. you know. 
> 
> let me know if you guys like this bc i might make a part two if you do

  * Ivy has the nickname "Vee" given to her by Zack, but ironically Carmen uses it more
  * Ivy absolutely loves dogs
  * She'd probably work at a shelter if she wasn't, ya know, a thief
  * The first time Carmen and Player video-called, Carmen almost cried bc of how long she'd been waiting to see her best friend
  * Player refuses to tell anyone his real name
  * Not for privacy, he's just a little shit and wants to keep them guessing
  * Player has a form of high-functioning autism
  * When he was younger it caused a few meltdowns and he had issues talking to people and making eye-contact
  * Zack is a whole ass memelord 
  * Cue Zack and Player constantly quoting vines and Carmen having absolutely no idea what's going on
  * "Zack! Zack, stop! You're gonna get in trouble! Zack!"
  * Zack is definitely bisexual. I'm not even gonna try to justify it. He just is. 
  * Ivy had an emo phase. She's deleted most of the pictures, but Zack still has one of her when she still had long hair - the tips were dyed purple and she was wearing a My Chemical Romance T-shirt
  * Ivy affectionately calls everyone "asshole"
  * Carmen drinks tea and sometimes black coffee or mocha
  * Ivy will pretty much drink any coffee that's available, but never tea
  * Zack either drinks the most sugared up and sweetened coffee (Ivy hates it) or straight black coffee and there is no in between
  * Player just drinks a lot of mountain dew
  * Player once accidentally went 72 hours without eating any food, so Carmen punished him by not answering his calls
  * Back at the academy, Carmen once saw Antonio and Jean-Paul kiss, but literally didn't think anything of it because being raised by villains teaches you nothing about relationships, so she just kinda. never told anyone. 
  * Carmen once was freaking out a little bit so Zack jokingly told her to take a xanax
  * Well, she fucking did and was really out of it for like three hours
  * While they were in Australia, Zack drank beer because the legal age is 18, and he discovered that he's such a lightweight
  * Ivy has had one single run-in with drugs. She honestly didn't know they were weed brownies, but if she did know, she would've eaten them anyway
  * One time, when Carmen was out, Ivy dared Zack to chug half a gallon of milk
  * He actually did it, rather successfully too, but half an hour later he vomited all of it back up - Carmen still doesn't know about it
  * Carmen has heard Player cry one (1) time, and it was because he hadn't slept in two days and saw one of those sad puppy commercials 
  * The four of them have only ever had one real argument (bickering doesn't count) and it was about whether or not it would ever be safe to go back to V.I.L.E. Island
  * Carmen ended it by saying it didn't matter because she'd never go back for anything - none of them have said anything about it since



**Author's Note:**

> maybe there'll be a part twooo??? i have more, but i wasn't sure how i wanted to say them, plus i have some for devineaux and juila, etc. so i may post a part two at a later date if this gets enough of a reaction
> 
>  
> 
> edit: lmao guys. the fact that this trash got twice as many hits overnight than my last Voltron fic got in a week is honestly the best thing to happen to me ever, so thank you.


End file.
